Tony Starks Son
by Ehmba
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first time writing a fanfic so hope you like it! This fanfic is about Tony and Pepper finally getting a child, but everything dosnt go straight to the plan. Rated T for cursing, includes deaf Peter parker
1. Suprise

**A/N **This is a Story of how Tony Stark became a father for the cutest boy he had evner seen**. BTW this story basically ignores the MCU timeline ( for the most part...sorry ;D) and I do NOT own MARVEL.**

**Chapter 1. Surprise **

Tony was on his way home from a meeting in Japan. He had been gone for two entire days, and couldn't wait to get back home to Pepper ( And his bed! But mostly Pepper). The plane ride took longer than usual. Tony felt like had been trapped in this metal box forever, he couldn't wait to get out and kiss his wife. Tony felt the excitement cribbling inside of him. Right before he left for Japan Pepper was exactly seven months pregnant with his gorgeous baby boy. And today they were going to pick out a name for him.

Pepper stepped out of the car, and pulled a little on her jacket. She waited patiently for the door on the airplane to open. She fiddled with the end of her sleeve, while she waited. Then the door finally opened up, and out stepped a really tired but also happy looking Tony Stark. Tony took pepper in to a hug then a long and sweet kiss.

"I am really happy you are home" Pepper said it with a litttle more emotions in her voice than she intended to.

" I am really happy to be home as well" Tony said and kissed Peppers forehead.

" Shall we get going, Sir?" Happy asked. Tony didn't even notice that he stood there until now.

" Sure"

Both Pepper and Tony sat down in the backseat, when Pepper suddenly flinched.

"Whooo, you're and active boy aren't you?" Pepper smiled when she spoke down to her baby bump.

" Is he kicking?" Tony asked with a little excited almost childish voice.

" Yeah, here" Pepper took Tony's hand carefully and laid it on her stomach. Tony just smiled when he felt the baby boy kick inside Peppers tummy.

It didn't take too long until they arrived at the tower. The car ride had been pretty quiet and quick, both of them just sat there and smiled and loved each other in silence. It was nice, Tony thought to himself when they had arrived in the garage of the tower. They stepped out and Tony manage to take peppers hand in his, and squiz it tightening.

It was around 8pm when Tony finally started to fuss about getting started on picking a name. He hadn't thought about anything else for the last two days. He couldn't wait a second longer to find a name for his son.

"Okay, okay... but no arguing and we are going to respect each other's opinions. Okay?" Pepper finally said after Tony had fussed about it for over and hour.

" Yeah, Yeah of course. I wouldn't have it any other way" Tony said as he sat down on the couch, and waited patiently for Pepper to sit down.

She looked at him almost amused. He was so, so, so happy, Pepper thought. She couldn't help but smile when he pulled out a list, and started reading out the rules.

" No arguing, No complaining, No bullying and we will read out one name each, for each round " Tony looked up at Pepper who just smiled to her child of an husband. Pepper nodded her head and pulled out her own little list of names.

" how about Nathan?" Tony said, after going on with this for about three hours they started to loose hope of ever finding a name.

" No! That sounds like a playboy... what about Petter? It is similar to Pepper." Pepper sounded tired but also she was in to get this down tonight.

" What about Peter? It's like Petter, but more...GREAT" tony let out.

" You can't say more great, tony." Pepper started laughing at her husband while she thought about the name hed just suggested.

" I think Peter would be Perfect" Pepper finally said after careful consideration. Tony almost fell of the couch in excitement. He realized that they just named their baby boy. Their gorgeous innocent baby boy.

" Peter Stark" I like it, Tony said. "It just clicks" he stood up and headed for the kitchen to put their glasses away.

They announced the big news to the avengers, and everyone cheered and celebrated. After a week of telling everyone and some more decorations to the nursery. They finally started to feel a little more prepared for the baby that soon was going to be in their life. Tony sat at his desk in the lab and flickered with some computer rests. It was hard to concentrate when all you could think about was that you were going to be a parent in two months.

Tony turned around on the chair when someone walked into his lab. Tony nodded up at Bruce who looked a little groggy.

" you are up early" Tony said sarcastically to Bruce. But Bruce just waved him off and sat down at his own desk, and started to work on something.

After a couple of hours of work, tony finally decided to go up and get some lunch. He walked over to the kitchen where Pepper, Clint and Natasha stood and talked. They all looked over at him when he walked in. But they quickly turned back to their conversation. Tony just walked past while they ignored him. He headed to the fridge to find some leftovers to eat. Then he heard it, all of them turned around to look at Pepper in shook.

"WHaaaaaaaa" Pepper Leland over to grab the counter with one hand and the other clinged to her stomach.

Tony and Natasha quickly went over to support Pepper. Clint was already on his way, running down to the med bay to get some doctors. The doctors came up to Perpper shortly after. Pepper screamed at the top of her lungs and tears running down her face.

The doctors quickly put her down on a stretcher. They started putting IV,s into her hands and started rushing her down to the Med Bay. Tony held her hand the hole way down the elevator. But he got pulled away when they reached the Med Bay.


	2. Thekid

**A/N please note any typos and let me know, thanks. I DO NOT OWN MARVEL!**

**Also I need to point out that I am not a Doctor, so the medical diagnosis is probably not right :)**

**Chapter 2: the kid**

Tony looked down on his watch every five minutes, it was soon 8pm and he still hadn't heard anything. Clint, Natasha, Rhodey and Bruce sat and waited with him. Cap and Sam where on their way, they where at the other side of the country. When he checked his watch again he heard a voice, and Rhodey helped him to his feet.

"Hello, Mr Stark... We had to perform an emergency C-section." Doctor Cho looked at him with seriousness in her eyes. " Pepper is fine, she is in a room, asleep." Doctor Choo looked to the others and back at Tony.

"And Peter?" Tonys voice broke in the middle of the sentence.

"Who?" Doctor Cho looked at him confused before she realized what he talked about. " Your son had some difficulties after he came out of the womb. He is really tiny and we fear that some of his organs are a little underdeveloped." Doctor Cho paused for a second before she continued "He is doing good right now, but we need to run som tests to see if some of his organs is underdeveloped." Doctor Cho looked up at Tony. Tonys eyes were glassy and blank.

" Can I see them?"

"Of course, Ms Stark is still asleep but she would wake up in a few hours." Doctor Cho started walking down the hall with Tony and Rhodey.

" And Peter?" Tonys voice was weak and shaky, but he still manage to ask loud enough for Doctor Cho to hear him.

" he is up in the NICU, I can take you up to him" Doctor Chos voice was soft and stable.

Tony managed to get out a silent " Pepper first" and so he and Rhodey sat and waited for Pepper to wake up.

The room was white and sterile, it was kinda boring Tony thought. Pepper laid peacefull in the bed, it was weird seeing her like that. Tony shiftet a bit in the chair. It was the morning after everything had happened and Pepper could wake up at any minute. Tony had been up at the NICU many times throughout the night. His Baby was so tiny and helpless. He almost disappeared in all of the medical equipment that he had around him. But he was the most preaches that Tony had, and that could never change. They had run tests on peter and now they were just waiting for the results to come in. Doctor Cho said that it could take a couple of hours to get the test results back. Tony was interrupted in his thoughts when a hand touched his.

"Tony? Where am I" Peppers voice was groggy and weak, but it was enough to get Tony to jump up an down of joy.

"Hey honey, you're in the hospital...(Tony paused for a second)... Do you remember what happened?" Tonys voice were slow and calming.

"Peter! where is Peter?!" Pepper suddenly realized what had happened, and she started to freak out.

"He is okay, he is up in the NICU... I need to catch you up though" Tony looked at Peppers confused face, and started explaining what had happened.

Four hours later Doctor Cho stepped into the room.

"We have got the test results back" she said, her voice was strong and serious. Doctor Cho continued:

" He has an underdeveloped stomach, we can do a surgery to fix it when he is older. But until the he needs to have a feeding tube that goes directly to his stomach." Doctor Cho stopped up a bit.

"Oh God" Pepper let out covering her mouth. Tony laid a hand on her shoulder, and started stroking it.

Doctor Cho continued to talk, and both Pepper and Tony started to listen again.

"He also have an underdeveloped inner ear. He will most likely be somewhere from 60-90% deaf." Doctor Cho looked sad when she said that. Tonys eyes went blank and he had to fight the urge to let the tears fell down his cheeks. He looks over at Pepper, Peppers eyes were red and teary as well.

"Is it more?" Tony didn't even know where that came from, but he did just ask.

"No, it's not. Your son will be totally fine" Doctor Cho finished up and walked out the door again.

A week later Pepper was discharged, but stuck on bed duty for at least another week. Peter was still in the NICU hooked up to all the machines that he had been hooked up to since he was born. Plus he had gotten a feeding tube in, and both Pepper an Tony got thought how to use it and clean it.

A moth after that Peter was discharged from the hospital, and they could finally bring their Baby boy home. Peter was still really tiny and he could only have really small amounts of milk because of his stomach. When tony and Pepper walked out of the elevator with Peter in his stroller, the hole avengers team was there to celebrate. They all had been worrying sick about Pepper and Peter, but now all of them got to see that they were fine. They all had helped decorate, cook and buy presents.

"Wow, guys this is amazing" Pepper said it with a real wOoOw.

"Thank you guys so much" Tony said it with a really tired voice, but smiled with his hole face.

Everyone came over to look at the gorgeous boy, who slept quiet in his stroller.

"Shhh! We don't want to wake him" Steve whispered almost angrily.

"Actually, Steve" Tony started and got interrupted by a fairly protective mother.

"He can't hear Steve" Pepper said with a calm tone.

Tony continued:

"It's a part of the hole underdeveloped thing" Tony said it while he waved his hand in the air, and basically telling everyone to don't ask about it.

They all sat down around the table and Pepper started to open presents while the rest watched. Peter was sleeping peacefully in his crib. Tony had a baby monitor hanging from a gummy ribbon around his neck. He made sure to watch the little screen every two minutes to make sure that Peter was still asleep. Rhodey and Wanda noticed that Tony kept a fastened look at the little monitor so Wanda bent over and kicked Tony's leg carefully.

"Au, that hurt you know...what was that for?" Tony asked with a slightly sarcastic voice.

"It's cute, Stark" Wanda said while crossing her arms and smiling warmly at the man.

"What?!" Tony said as he started to wonder what the heck she was talking about.

"You are going soft, and you don't even notice" Rhodey said it with a really pleased voice.

tony just looked at them like they where crazy. He then looked down to his monitor and saw that his boy was thight asleep. It was a calming feeling, to know that you're kid is safe. Tony then noticed that everyone was looking at him with small grinds across their faces. He just looked back down and shook his head.

"I'm not going soft" he mumbled to himself and made sure that nobody heard him.

Pepper and Tony started to take Sign language classes. They could just ask Clint, but thought it was best to not ask just incase he got mad. They also attended classes for parenting and how to deal with a child that has a disability. Most of the classes was actually Natasha's idea, she even offered to learn them sign language. But they turned it down since she had a lot to do, and didn't have enough time to teach them fast.

Peter had already started to move around a bit more, especially when Natasha or Clint was around. Tony didn't understand why his baby liked the spy's so much, but he did and Tony had to live with that. Even though he would probably never hear the end of it from Clint.

Tony didn't know why Clint liked his kid so much, but it was cute. Maybe it was because of the hearing thing? Tony wondered but he was never going to ask.

When Peter was six months old, they went to take a hearing test and check how comprehensive the damage was. Petter didn't sit still at all, he wiggled and cried. He refused to do anything else than cry and wiggle.

Tony and Pepper had started to teach the boy a few signs like hungry, play, daddy and mommy. Tony also thought that Clint might have snuck a few signs in. Because suddenly he also knew how to sign Clint.

Tony made the sign for 'hungry' in front of Peter. Peter just continued to wiggle and ignored the man trying to talk to him.

"Baby, please sit still" pepper said and signed. She managed to held him still and distracted him while the doctors checked his ears. She kept him distracted with a stuffed animal, and it worked surprisingly well.

Tony gave the kid a small kiss on the forehead while they waited for the doctors to come back with his results. It felt like an hole lifetime before the finally doctor came back in. He held a file in his hand as he walked into the room. He opened the file and sat down on the little office chair that was in the room.

"So, how does it look Doc?" Tony said and hoped that his confidence voice covered for his really scared looking face.

"It looks like Peter's deafness isn't as bad as we feared in the start." The Doctor said with a smile, he even blipped peter's nose (**if you don't know what I mean by _blipped, _it's like when you take your finger and touches someone's nose quickly. And adults usually says something stupid like blopp or blipp**)

"What are the numbers?" Pepper asked softly while meeting the Doctors eyes.

"He is about 67% deaf in his right ear and 70% deaf in his left" The Doctor kept a steady and calm voice the hole time. Both Tony and Pepper sighted a little, if it was in relief or out of grief wasn't that clear. But it could have been worse right?

Tony looked over at his wife and then down to his beautiful son. He kissed the kids head and ruffled a little in the kids _hair_ (if you could even call it that)

"So, how do we proceed?" Tony asked the Doctor and made sure to meet his eyes while he asked.

"Well, he will never be able to hear properly without hearing aids or cochlear implants. So it's your decision to make" The Doctor spoke calmly while Tony just looked at him confused.

"What do you think" Tony's voice was a little shaky but nothing that anyone would notice.

"I don't know, I think we need to discuss it and then come to a decision" pepper's voice was sad, she was probably heartbroken.

The first thing Tony did when he got back home was to write a list with pros and cons of CI implants.

**CI implants pros and cons**

**Pros:**

Hearing improvements

Speech development

Future learning and career opportunities

Safety

**Cons:**

Surgery

Background noises

Childhood activities

Maintenance

"Fuck!" Tony said it as soon as he started counting "tied" he mumbled to himself.

"Pepper!" Tony called out as she stuck her head out of the kitchen. She started to walk towards him, she looked down at the list and kissed Tony's head.

"Tied" he mumbled. "I see" she said with a really calm voice.

Tony put the paper down on the coffee table, and went to go and help Pepper out in the kitchen.

A little while later while Pepper was at a meeting and Tony was in Peters room, Clint came into the living room. He tossed himself onto the couch and turned on the TV. That was when he noticed the paper that laid on the coffe table. He picked it up and started reading.

"*gasp*" Clint's gasp was a little overdramatized but he was actually a little surprised that they would just let it lay here. He put the note down and started to go looking for Tony.

"Stark!" He said an Tony turned around, and looked at him confused. He turned back to filling up the nutrition bag that was going to go to Peters feeding tube.

"What?" Tony said it really impatiently.

"I saw your list... I just wanted to say that you should let him choose" Clint looked down at the floor, a little ashamed that he interfered in this kids life.

"He is 6 moths old! He can't even talk yet" tony said angrily at Clint.

"I mean when he gets older... let him have hearing aids, and the let him decide for himself when he is old enough to get it" Clint blinked hard to not just turn around and walk out.

"Okay" It came from behind Clint, he turned around and saw Pepper's face.

"Okay" Tony said.


	3. Hearing

**A/N Hi, please report typos, thanks. And Marvel, Yeah I don't own them.**

**Here is a list of how I'm going to write some things:**

**"Speaking"**

** _Signing_**

**"_Speaking and signing"_**

** F-I-N-G-E-R-S-P-E-L-L-I-N-G**

**/signing for someone else/**

**Chapter 3. Hearing**

"No!" Peter screamed.

_"Come on Pete, just for an hour. No one will se" _Tony signed and spoke to the boy.

_No! _Peter signed to his dad.

"_But every big Birthday boy wears his hearing aids." _Tony tried, and he could see that Peter was considering it.

_They hurt my ears! I won't! _Per signed angrily at Tony, and hid his head under the pillow afterwards so Tony couldn't communicate with him.

Tony sighted and walked out of the room. He tried to remember that he was still getting used to wearing them.

It was Peter 2. birthday and he refused to wear his hearing aids. And the fact that it was only two of the avengers (except for Tony and Pepper) that actually could sign. Peter started to get pretty good at signing to, but he couldn't read lips or talk much. So if a person couldn't sign Peter was sort of stuck.

"What was that about?" Clint asked when Tony stepped into the living room.

"He refuses to wear his hearing aids because they hurts his ears.

"Take it easy on him Stark, they are completely new and he isn't even used to hearing. It's probably really scary for him" Clint said with a deep seriousness in his voice.

"Yeah, and I get that...but...if he ever wants it to be easier in life, he can't go around and rely on ASL"

"I did" Clint reapplied.

"Well did you have a terrible deaf accent to..or.." Tony said it really kooky, and watched Clint trying to come up with a reply.

"Clint, I get it... you are taking his side but... he can't talk or read lips. He cant even hear sentences properly with his hearing aids in. Tony let out a sight when he knew that hed won the fight.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked as Clint stood up and headed towards Peters room.

_To get your kid to put in his hearing aid. _Clint signed back as he watched Tonys jaw drop.

Moments later Peter came running out of his room, ready to celebrate his birthday.

"_You changed your mind?" _Tony asked hopefully.

_Yes. _Peter signed and looked up at his father. He had smile on his face and in that moment Tony realized that he had the perfect kid.

_Okay then, should we call for the others and tell them that the cake is ready? _Tony signed to Peter who practically jumped up and down, there he stood.

_Yeah! _Peter signed quickly before running over to the kitchen were pepper stood and put candles on the cake. Tony just smiled at the look on his kid's face.

"I'll call for the others" Tony said quick to Pepper before he started to talk to the ceiling.

"Fri, ask the others if they want to come up for cake."

"Okay, sir" The A.I spoke."they are on their way sir"

"Thanks" he muttered.

Tony looked at the two year old, it was his son. Tony freaking Starks son. He wanted so badly to help the kid, he wanted Peter to have a normal life.

"Maybe we should put him in speech therapy?" Tony looked Pepper in the eyes while he waited on an answer.

"He is two years old... don't you think it's a little early?" Pepper looked to her husband. She knew that he was right, that Peter needed help with his speech.

"I..." Tony got interrupted by Pepper.

"You know you're right" She said it like she just lost a competition. "Our son needs the chance at a somewhat normal childhood." Pepper spoke softly while she looked into Tonys eyes. They looked over at the table where everyone sat, they hadn't realized that everyone had heard the conversation. Tony quickly turned his head to look at Pepper. He wanted to face palm, well he did mentally. Peter who didn't hear the conversation sat and looked confused. He signed cake in Tonys directions.

_"You can get cake after your nutrition bag is finished." _Tony said/signed and nodded towards the stand that pumped Peters nutrition to his tummy.

"NO!" Tony looked at the kid, he knew what was going to come now. Tony was about to start to argue, when he saw that Natasha had started to sign to Peter.

_You know... if you don't finish the bag, you're going to get a tummy ache. And you don't want to miss out on your birthday do you?_

Peter quickly shook his head, and started to wait for the bag to finish up.

"Thought so" Natasha said, knowing that peter couldn't hear her. Clint had got him to wear his hearing aids for about twenty minutes, before he'd taken them out and thrown them across the kitchen.

After Peter was finished with opening his presents, they had watched a movie. Peter quickly fell asleep in Tonys lap, while the movie was playing.

A month later they met up with a speech therapist, against Peters will of course. It went pretty well, and Peter started to go to the Therapist four times a week. And it helped a lot. After jus six moths he was able to communicate with his voice. He was also able to put sentences together, and answer if someone asked him something. Peter was starting to wear his hearing aids to. Tony asked Friday to time every single time Peter had a conversation without having to sign. His record was 1:23 minutes. He still couldn't pronounce most of the words he was saying, he also had a really bad deaf accent. But most of the Avengers understood what he was saying.

"Is it finis s' 'n " Peter asked with his foot inpatiently tapping up and down on the floor.

_"Soon baby" _Pepper looked over at her little boy. They had recently started to make Peter sit at the table with everyone, while he got his nutrition pumped into his stomach. He would usually sit and watch the others eat or play with a toy. Tony could see that Scott (who had just moved in) looked a little curious at the stand with peters pump on it.

"Peter can only eat 200 calories a day, and has to get the rest through the feeding tube." Tony explained. Scott nodded and continued to eat his breakfast.

Peter had also started to talk a lot more with the Avengers who didn't sign, they had a little harder time with the understanding part. But it worked out for the most part.

_"Are you impatient, Peter?" _Natasha looked over at the little toddler sitting ther and twisting his thumbs.

"No, 'm n't" Peter said and looked up at Natasha.

"_Well... I think you are" Natasha smiled while she talked to the little boy._

_" 'm n't, aun'ie 'asha"_ Peter said and giggled a little. He looked up at Natasha, she looked another direction. Peter figured that someone was talking, so he turned around to try and find the person_. _He saw that Cap's mouth were moving, but his hearing aids couldn't pick up the sound so far away. Clint quickly began to sign for Cap.

/ Wanda and I could take Peter to the park after breakfast, so he can get some energy out/ Peter nodded eagerly to Cap's suggestion.

"None of you sign, and both Pepper and I have meetings all day" Tony said in a flat tone.

"_I can come" _Clint said.

"_Yeah I would like to come to" _Natasha said and smiled to Peter.

"_Okay, then_" Tony said, it sounded like he would have liked to come to.

"Yeyy!" Peter shouted. Natasha carefully double tapped his shoulder. It meant that he was being to loud, and if someone double tapped his hand it meant that he needed to speak up.

"Sawwy"Peter said and looked dow to his hands ashamed.

_Hey it's okay bud, nobody cares. _Clint signed to him and just when Peter was about to reply the pump started beeping, signaling that it was done.

Pepper stood up and started to unhook the button on his belly from the tube. She finished of with cleaning around the tube and sat a cover on. Peter then pulled his t-shirt down and jumped of the chair.

_Can we go now? _Peter signed existed.

_"Use your words_" Tony looked at Peter and waited for him to try and say it.

" 'an 'e go no'" Peter manage to slurr out.

"_Of course" _Clint said, and before he knew it Wanda, Cap, Natasha, Clint and Peter was on their way to the park.

Cap carried the 2.5 year old on his back the hole way to the park. When they arrived at the park, Peter immediately started to wiggle of Caps back. Cap let him down, and Natasha started to run with Peter to the swing set. They were on the swing for ages, they probably swung for 2 hours. After Peter was done with the swing Clint took him to the slide. Clint sat Peter on his lap and slid down the slide. Peter giggled the hole way down. After they were down playing Cap asked if they wanted to go and get ice cream. And like that, they were on their way to the Ice cream store.

Cap and Peter went in and bought ice creams for everyone. Peters ice cream was gigantic, and he started to lick it from the second he got it. Cap smiled when he saw how happy the toddler was. They walked out to the rest, and Natasha immediately eyed Peters ice cream.

"How many calories is that?" She asked with what she tried to make a calm voice.

"OH, SHIT!" Cap quickly took the ice cream away from Peter (or at least what was left of the ice cream). Clint and Wanda seemed to catch on and they quickly started to walk back to the tower. After about five minutes Peter started to complain.

_My stomach hurts._ He signed to Natasha. She just looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"Call tony! NOW!" Natasha said as the little boy gripped to his stomach. Everyone turned around and saw peter, he looked like he was in a lot of pain. Peter started crying, and Clint picked him up and held him in his arms. Cap was already on the phone with a really angry Tony Stark. Moments later they walked into the tower, where Tony met them.

"Tony is going to kill you" Natasha said while looking up at a worried Steve.

Tony rushed towards them and took Peter in his hands. The little boy was pale and shaking, he cried into Tonys shirt. They quickly started to move to the elevator. Friday brought them to the Med Bay.

Dr. Cho met them there. She brought Tony and Peter into a room, and the others waited patiently in the waiting area.

Tony came out two hours later, carrying his boy. Pepper walked by his side and stroke her boys head.

"Tony" Cap started but Tony cut him off.

"He is fine, he just have to rest for a couple of days. And he is going to have a tummy ache but he is fine." Tony finished and started to walk over to the elevator. Pepper followed close behind, and then she started to speak to ceiling.

"Friday, Lock the penthouse to everyone but Tony, Me, Clint and Natasha. Until Christmas morning" Cap could hear the irritation and frustration in her voice.

After Tony and Pepper took the elevator up to the penthouse, the rest of them walked into the Avengers elevator and took it up to their floor.

They told the others what had happened, and that Pepper had locked the penthouse. Everyone sat in silence until Sam spoke.

"Why does Clint and Natasha come up though?

"Because the kid loves us. And because we signs so we can watch him while Tony and Pepper have to work." Clint said proudly.

"I can sign" Wanda said a little offended.

"You can finger spell, that is two different things. Wanda just looked confused back at him as he started to talk again.

"F-I-N-G-E-R-S-P-E-L-L-I-N-G, _Signing" _Clint showed the difference to Wanda. And It looked like she got It now. Wanda looked over at Natasha, and started to speak.

"Can you teach me?" Wanda asked.

"Why are you looking at me, Clint is the deaf one here. And besides it is an entire language it takes to long for my liking" Natasha replied. Wanda looked over at Clint and waited for an answer.

"No, I agree with Natasha it takes to long. And also the Kid is clinging more to us, when we are the only ones who knows sign." Wanda tossed a pencil at Clint, but he just laughed.

It was five days until Christmas morning, and Pepper had pulled out the Christmas decorations. Peter was still sick, but he was well enoug to decorate with his parents.

_Can we decorate the gingerbread house afterwards? _Peter signed.

"_Use your words, sweetie" _Pepper replied with a gentle and calm voice.

" an e detotate te ginderbead hous" Peter slurred and strutted it out. But Pepper just looked proud at him and nodded "of course"

" an unle lnt and aunie asha elp?" If they want to, pepper awnsered.

_Can I ask Friday? _Peter looked hopeful up at pepper.

"_You can, but I'm not sure she is going to answer"_ Pepper was so getting Tony to make Friday respond to Peter.

_You ask. _Peter signed and looked a little disappointed, but he waited for his mom to ask Friday.

"Okay, Friday, can you ask Clint and Natasha if they want to come up and help decorating the gingerbread houses?"

"Of course Ms Stark" The Ceiling replied "They said that they are on their way"

_On their way._ Pepper signed to Peter who responded with a smile.

_I hate, the stupid technology. _Clint signed to Natasha as the elevator doors opened.

_They will have them fixed before Christmas. _Natasha replied

"Hey guys! Pepper said. She turned around to help Peter, she clearly said something more but Clint couldn't pick it up.

"W...what..." Pepper looked confused at him until Natasha explained that he fried his hearing aids.

_Sorry, I said that I'm glad you guys were joining. _Pepper signed, but Clint couldn't reply before he was attacked by a toddler. Clint hadn't seen Peter since he brought him to the Med Bay. It was nice to see that he was doing better. Clint picked him up and placed him at his hip.

_I don't have my hearing aids Bud, so you have to sign. _Peter stared at Clint before he nodded and asked to be put down. Peter went over to the couch an laid down gripping his stomach. Natasha walked over and started to stroke his hair. They sat like that for a long while, until Peter fell asleep.

He woke up an hour later and they continued to decorate and started on their gingerbread houses.

4 days until Christmas.

Tony woke Peter up and started him on his nutrition bag. Peter sat quite in his high stool and chewed on a baby carrot. Natasha had joined them for breakfast, but she wasn't in the mood for talking before she got her coffe.

_What do you want for Christmas peter?_ Natasha signed as she knew that peter didn't have his hearing aids in. Peter considered the question long before he answered.

_A teddy bear and toys. _Peter answered. Natasha nodded and said that it was a good wishlist. Peter laid a hand on his stomach, it still hurts. Pepper noticed and asked if he was alright, he nodded and got back to eating his carrot.

Tony helped him get dressed and made sure he went on the potty. They went to get Peters stroller when they were done. Happy waited by the car when they got down in the garage. Pepper put peter in the carseat and buckled him in. Tony sat down next to pepper, he started to stroke her hand carefully.

"Where to?" Happy asked.

" To the outside mall please." Pepper said in her soft gentle voice. She stroke a finger over Peters cheek, he was sound asleep already. The car ride was pretty quiet, Tony and Pepper had talked a little about how cold it was outside and that they were glad they had enough clothes on. But other than that it had been pretty quiet. When they got to the mall, Tony started to unbuckle Peter. He still slept like a Puppy, so Tony lifted him over to the stroller and buckled him in. Pepper closed Peters jacket all the way up, to make sure that he didn't freeze.

"What about that one?" Pepper said and pointed to the window with a little teddy bear in it.

"Yeah, it looks nice. I'll go in and buy it if you wait out here with peter." Tony said as he started to walk towards the door to the store. When tony came outside again he had a small bag in his hand.

"Peter needs some new clothes and a blanket to have over him in the stroller." Pepper said, while she continued walking towards a toddler store. They headed inside, and bought two jeans, a blanket and a sweater.

"We have been shopping for hours, can we just go and get something to eat?" Tony complained, pretty loudly to.

"Fine but we are still missing some Christmas presents for the team." Pepper said, and waited for Tony's response.

"Food first" He said while they headed for a fancy restaurant. Unfortunately for the Starks papparazzi existed. There were probably four cameras up in their face while they walked inside the restaurant. Tony worried about them waking up Peter, but it didn't seem like they had.

"Hi, do you guys want a table?" The waitress asked nicely.

"Yes please" Pepper awnsered in the same way as the girl had asked in. "One that is a little away from the public." Pepper added.

They got referred to a nice little table, tony had peter on one arm. Peter started slightly to wake up, it was a blinking light in his face.

" The paparazzi were back but now with civilians with a smartphone. Tony tried to cover Peter while they stood up and tried to walk out.

"Tony!"

"Pepper, look here." Is was shouting and someone called on them from every angle.

"Mr. Stark how do you respond to the rumors of your child being disabled?!"

"Tony"

"Pepper"

"Pepper what do you say to the rumors about your child beeinga cripple?

They walked out as fast as they could and picked up the stroller on their way out. Peter had woken up by now, and he was crying. Happy pulled the car up, and the paparazzi surrounded the car in seconds. Pepper hurried up and buckled Peter in to the car seat, even though he refused. They quickly sat down themself, and Happy started driving away.

"What was that all about?" Happy asked worried and a little curious.

"Someone leaked our location... And the paparazzi wanted us to address the rumors about our son being crippled" Tony said with a annoyed voice. Pepper took his hand and and squeezed it gently. She had been working on comforting Peter until now.


	4. Christmas

**A/N sorry this is going to be a short chapter. I don't own Marvel, just saying.**

**See last chapter for the signing explanation. Please let me know if there is any typos so I can fix them.**

**Chapter 4. Christmas**

3 days until Christmas

It was all over the news...Peter Stark...dysfunctional, crippled, handicapped... investors worries about the future for Stark Industries.

Tony was so mad at the world right now. Both Clint and Natasha offered to take out the reporters, one by one and nobody would notice. Tony obviously turned it down, even though is was a little temtaiting in a split second. Tony's face turned into a grimace just by thinking about the news. His son wasn't crippled, he just needs a little more help. And the fact that he is two years old and is already expected to take over the company, it's madness. Tony got interrupted in his own thoughts, a hand landed on his shoulder. It was a nice and comforting warmth that the hand gave. Peppper shiftet her hand to his hand, and sat down beside him on the bed.

They sat like that for a long time, it was nice. Pepper leaned over and kissed his cheek with a soft and comforting kiss.

"I love you." She said and started to head towards the door. "And we should call for a press conference, it is better to explain instead of people making up rumors and their own version of the story." She said and turned to tony in the door.

"I love you, too" Tony said, and nodded. Pepper knew what he meant, so she continued walking out of the room.

2 days until Christmas

Pepper walked across the room, the reporters all talked in between themself. Tony carried peter on his hip while all three of them started to walk up to the platform. Peter looked scared at all of the people that stared at him. They stood right behind the microphone stand, and all three of them looked terrified. Clint, Natasha, Wanda, Sam and Bruce stood in the back of the conference room. It looked like they prepared to attack the reporters if anyone came after the little family.

"Welcome" Pepper started and all of the cameras started taking pictures. "We are not taking questions" She quickly added before she continued.

"We are going to adress the rumors about Peter." She said with a calm and focused voice. The reporters started to buzz in between each other.

"Peter was born drastically at seven moths through the pregnancy. He was really tiny and we was happy that it wasn't anything more then it was." Pepper paused a bit so the reporters to take in the information.

"He is deaf, and he has and underdeveloped stomach." Pepper quickly said while she tried to make her voice sound calm." The reporters all began to yell out questions and statements. Pepper just continued.

"He is NOT incapable of doing anything. He signs, talks and hears with his hearing aids." Pepper finished up by saying that the family didn't take any questions. Pepper and tony started to walk out, the reporters shouted questions to them. Peter had a thight grip around Tony's neck. When they got out Natasha, Bruce and Wanda came up to them and told them how good they we're.

1 day until Christmas

Tony laid in peters bed with a sleeping toddler on him. It was 2am and peter finally fell asleep. The kid was so excited for Christmas that he almost couldn't eat. Tony buried his hand inside of Peters brown curly hair, he liked the feeling of the small curls. He carefully shifted so he could take the kids hearing aids out. He put them in the little box on the nightstand, before he tried to stand up. He carefully maneuverd out of Peters bed, while he tried to not wake the boy up. When he got into his room, Pepper laid there and read a book. Tony jumped into the bed and turned of the night lamp. It only took minutes before both of them were asleep.

ChristmasMorning

It was 5am when Peter pushed open the door to his parents room. It was dark, but peter could se the outline of the bed. He stepped back so he could gain some speed, and then...

"What...the...h.." Tony said and looked up at the little boy who'd attacked him.

"Iws 'ismas mo'nin'!" Peter said and shiftet a little on top of Tony. Pepper had also woken up by now, and she was laying there and watching her family.

_Why cant you and Mommy get up, so can Daddy get a shower? _Tony signed and looked over to Pepper. Peter nodded and started to climb out of the bed with Pepper right behind.

When they got to the living room, all of the presents was under the big tree. Peter started to pull Pepper over to the presents, but Pepper stopped him and said that he had to wait for Daddy and the others.

_"Why don't we get started on breakfast?" _Peter nodded and followed Pepper into the Kitchen. They started making breakfast for the hole team, and Peter chewed on a carrot while he watched Pepper make pancakes. After about forty minutes into the breakfast making, Natasha showed up.

"_Merry Christmas" _Natasha smiled while she headed for the coffee. However she got attacked before she reached it. She lifted peter up and placed him at her hip. She continued walking towards the coffee machine, and finely she got a cup of coffee. Peter rested his head on Natasha neck while she spoke to Pepper.

"You are up early" Pepper pointed out.

"Yeah, your husband got Friday to wake up everyone. He said something like: If I have to get up to celebrate Christmas, all of you have to."

Pepper looked at Natasha and rolled her eyes.

" I married a child" Pepper said and both the woman let out a little laugh.

Everyone except Cap sat at the table, and started to eat the breakfast that Pepper had made. Peter sat in his high chair and ate some yogurt while his pump did it's job.

In the middle of breakfast Cap walked in. This was the first time the family had seen him, since he almost _killed_ peter as Tony liked to say.

"Come Steve, join us. It is enough pancakes for everyone" Pepper smiled and nodded towards the chair. Steve thanked and quickly sat down at the empty chair. They finished the meal in silence, and as soon as his pump was finished Peter ran over to the tree. Everyone else got what he meant and started moving over to the livingroom.

It took about four hours to get through all of the presents. But at the end everyone seemed happy with all of the stuff they had gotten.


	5. Grow

**A/N Hey, please let me know if there is any Typos. And also I do not own Marvel, I wish I did but I don't. Hope you like the new chapter!**

**Chapter 5. Grow**

"And which letter is that?" Clint said and looked over at the six year old. He had suggested that he took Peter one day in the week, so Tony and Pepper could get some alone time.

" e" Peter said, and tried really hard to pronounce it right.

"Almost buddy. Just missing the b sound." Clint looked over at the little boy, Peter looked to the ground frustrated. He had started to practice his pronouncements altmost every day. But he still found it really hard. He'd gotten one friend in preschool, but a lot of the kids didn't even talk to him because of his hearing. Peter was going to start elementary school in four months, and he was really nervous. Clint helped him practice often though, and he was always patient while Peter tried to speak. Everyone was hoping that the friend thing would be less of a problem after he got his stomach fixed and feeding tube removed. But that was a year ago and he still only had one friend.

"Do you want to try again?" Clint suggested and bumped his shoulder into Peters, to get his attention. Peter took a deep breath and focused on the letter.

" B"

"Yeah! You got it buddy!" Clint cheered and Peter couldn't help but laugh at his uncle. However Clint got interrupted in the middle of his celebration, the mission alarm went of. Cap came running up the stairs and he met Clints eyes and nodded towards the elevator.

"What's the mission?" Clint shouted over to Cap who was on his way to the elevator.

"Aliens attacking New York, AGAIN!" Cap said and that got Clint to jump of the couch and get his mission gear on. Clint came out dressed in his mission gear and a thight grip around his bow.

"Pepper is on her way up" Clint said before he left with Cap, to the roof where the quinjets stood.

Peter stood in the middle of the living room with his eyes teary wet. He didn't like it when his hole family went out to protect the city. It had already happened a few times, but nothing of that was like the last New York attack. Peter weren't born when that went down, but he had heard disturbing stories from it. If this was another attack like the last own, the city would be destroyed in just hours. Pepper came running up to Peter, she had tears in her eyes.

_"We need to go! It's not safe here!" _Pepper made sure to sign while she spoke so she was sure that Peter understood. Peter nodded, and he took his mother hand and followed her. They took the elevator up to the roof, where a helicopter was waiting. Inside of the helicopter sat two men. One of them was the pilot that Peter had met one time earlier. But the other person looked a little scary. He just sat there and looked at them as they entered the helicopter. He had a black eyepatch over one of his eyes, and was dressed in something similar to what Natasha and Clint wore on missions.

"Mrs. Stark, the ailiens are all over New York. Let me just say... this is going to be a bumpy ride, so hold on to your son." The scary man said, and Pepper nodded and held a little thighter around Peters thin body.

They managed to get out of New York without to many aliens attacking the helicopter. They landed on top of a really big flying ship, and Peter knew that it was the helicarrier. When they got out of the helicopter a women met with them. She introduced herself as agent Hill, and she lead them inside of the big flying ship. She spoke to Pepper about the status and she send some worried looks to Peter. Peter didn't manage to catch what they were saying, caused they had turned around. So he poked Pepper in the arm, and she turned around to look at him.

_What is going to happened, I don't understand what she says. _Peter signed so agent Hill wouldn't understand what he was saying. Pepper gave Peter a little smile, and turned around and said something to the agent.

"Peters hearing aids doesn't pick up sound that good, so he needs to be able to read your lips." Agent Hill turned around and looked at the scared boy.

_It's okay, I know sign. It is a lot of ailiens, but the Avanger has control over most of the situation. _Agent Hill signed and stopped when they reached a room. The room had a TV, a couch and a radio. The room was pretty big to have so little stuff in it. But Peter and Pepper went in and sat down on the couch. They just cuddled until Peter fell asleep.

Meanwhile...

"Bruce! Do your thing!" Cap yelled. And Bruce did his thing, and turned really green. Hulk started smashing the aliens and the flying snakes they were riding.

"We could use some help here!" Natasha said over the intercom. She sounded calm, but everyone knew she was as worried as them. What if they couldn't save the city this time?

"On my way, I'm just going to punch this ailien in the head really, really hard first." Sam said, and went of the building to fly over to Natasha location.

"Does anyone know where these things are coming from?" Tony asked while he blasted one of them to pieces.

"No idea" Cap awnsered and tossed his shield on one of the snake things they were riding. Everyone fought for all they had, and it went almost ten minutes before anyone said something (because of the concentration),

"Hey, Tony?" Clint asked and hesitated a little before he continued. "Have you heard anything from Pepper and Peter?" Clint looked in the direction of tonys suit. He stood still in the air and thought.

"I..I...I'm calling now!" Tony said and continued to fight the alien things that were coming towards him. Friday called Pepper, Tony couldn't help but to fare the worst.

"Tony?! Are you okay, what's going on?" Peppers voice was calming for Tony. It was like she was standing right next to him, and comforting him.

"Yeah, Yeah... Just checking in on how things are going, if you guys like... didn't die...?" Tony could hear Peppers thoughts about him being an idiot.

"No, we are on the hellicarrier. Peter is asleep, he is really worried about all of you.

"WATCH OUT" Sam shouted, Tony turned around and saw the giant building piece coming towards him. Wanda crushed it with her freaky witchy magic, before Tony could really react.

"What was that?" Pepper sounded worried, and scared.

"It was nothing, Pep. I have to hang up though. Gotta save the city and all." Tony said. Before she could protest Tony said a quick "Love You" before he hung up.

After fighting for nearly seven hours, the team had finally found the portal and successfully closed it. They took out the rest of the aliens and called it a day. About 60% of the city was damage or destroyed. The city looked awful, and it would probably take years to rebuild all of it. They couldn't believe that it had been another ailien attack. Tonys face plate lifted up, and he pinched his nose in frustration. Why do this always have to happen in New York?

"Friday, how long is it until shield gets here?" Tonys voice was a little shaky, but he managed to keep it together. At lest until he saw Pepper and Peter again.

"About seven minutes, sir." The A.I said while Tony continued to pinch is nose.

A quinjet arrived about seven minutes later, just like Friday said. None of the avengers was seriously hurt, just some scratches and bruises. Maybe a broken rib or two but after all it looked pretty okay. Fury stepped out of the quinjet along with Maria Hill, Peter and Pepper. Peter immediately started to run toward Tony. His eyes was filled with tears, and Tony could feel his own filling up a bit to. Tony stepped out of the suit and caught Peter into a hug.

"Hey, Buddy. Have you been nice with Mommy?" Tony looked over at Pepper, who was moving towards him. She had tears in her eyes and her hair was a bit messy, But that didn't matter at all to Tony. Pepper hugged and kissed Tony while Peter stood besides them and held Tony's hand. Clint walked over and ruffled the kids hair. Peter looked up at Clint and hugged him. When he was done with hugging Clint, he turned around and spotted Natasha. Peter ran over and hugged her too.

"Hey, ребенок паук!"

"Hi!" Peter awnsered while Natasha lifted him up and placed him on her hip.

"Anyone lost a little spider? Natasha shouted and everyone turned around and smiled. Natasha carried Peter on to the quinjet. And the others followed along. The avengers was exhausted, and beaten up. but they still manage to keep a conversation going, and they even smiled a little. But as soon as the thought of the people that had lost their life, home and loved ones came in the air, everything went silent. It was quiet the rest of the trip home. The quinjet was headed to the helicarrier, because the tower had taken some hits and needed fixing before anyone could live there.

The tower was rebuild after about two months, and the Avengers and the Starks could move back in. They opened up Stark Industries a moth after they moved back in, and all of the employees could start working again.

It was only a moth until Peter started school. And with everything that happened Tony and Pepper had sort of forgot about that. There is so many things they need to prepare before Peter starts school, and so little time to do so. One morning Pepper suddenly realized that Peter needed to get prepared for school. He needed school supplies and lunch boxes, and everything else you need to start school. And on top of that Peter needed an interpreter also. Where was she supposed to get an interpreter in one month?! Pepper sat up in the bed, she needed to get these things done. It was six in the morning on a Saturday, and she really needed to get these things done. Pepper rushed out of bed, pulled on some clothes and brushed through her hair before she ran to the elevator.

"Friday, take me to the office!" Pepper said, and started to pull up files on her phone.

"Someone is in a hurry today" Pepper jumped, she hadn't even realized that it was someone in the elevator.

"Ohh, Natasha you startled me." Pepper was happy that it wasn't someone else, because she didn't want anyone else to see her stressed. "You are up early." Pepper pointed out.

"Yeah, I had mission earlier today." Pepper nodded at the awnser the spy gave her.

"Why are you so stressed?" Natasha looked a little worried over at Pepper.

"I..I just forgot to fix a couple of things. Like with everything else that just happened, I just sort of forgot..." Pepper hoped that Natasha wouldn't ask about anymore details.

"Forgot what? You sounds really worried" Natasha said. Pepper hesitated before she spoke again.

" I forgot to prepare everything for Peters first day of school. It starts in a month, and Tony is away on a business trip, and...and we both just forgot" Pepper looked a little ashamed while she spoke.

" What are you missing?" Natashas voice was soft an gentle.

"School supplies, all of the paperwork and..." Pepper hesitated a bit before she continued. "And a interpreter" Natasha looked a little bit confused before she caught on.

"Do you need any help? I could take Peter out shopping for supplies if you write me a list of what he needs." Natasha suggested, and to be completely honest she actually wanted to spent a hole day with Peter.

"You don't have to... I'll figure something out" Pepper smiled to Natasha while she spoke.

"No, seriously I want to help." Natasha said, and she couldn't help but smile at the expression on Peppers face.

"Okay, I'll make the list." Pepper smiled and the elevator doors opened at the floor the offices was located on.

"I will text it to you" Pepper smiled and walked out, She started to hurry over to her office to write the list.

A couple of minutes later, a text popped up on Natashas phone.

————

Backpack

Pencils

Lunchboxes

Colored pencils

Eraser

Markers

Pencil case

Kid friendly scissors

Notebooks

Ruler

Pencil sharpener

1! Toy

Pull on cover for his tablet

Bindings with stretch, for medium sized textbooks

-Thanks, Pepper 3

————

Natasha couldn't help but smile at the little hearth at the end of the text. She headed for the kitchen to get some breakfast and coffee, a lot of coffee!

Peter, Clint, Sam and Wanda was already in the kitchen when she got there. They looked over at Natasha and greeted her, before they continued with their conversations.

"Why are you up so early?" Clint looked over at Natasha, she looked like crap.

"I had a mission, and now I have another" Natasha awnsered, while she headed towards the coffee machine.

"Two missions in one day? Fury really got you working" Clint looked a little worried over at Natasha, who was now chugging coffee.

"No, the second one is taking Peter to get his school supplies. And I totally dragged that one on myself." Natasha smiled a little, when Clint started laughing.

"Can I come to? Since it is my day with Peter after all." Clint asked after he finally was done laughing. He had a smirk all over his face.

"Sure, if you carry the bags." Clint nodded and started laughing again.

Sam was making breakfast while the others sat at the table and had their own conversations. Peter sat beside Natasha and he fiddled with one of his many lego figures.

"_Do you want to go shopping for school supplies today?"_ Natasha signed while she talked to make sure he got what she said.

_Can we get ice cream then? _Peter turned around to look at Natasha with his puppy dog eyes.

_"Only if we get everything on the list" _Natasha smiled when she saw how much the little boys face lit up.

They finished breakfast and went to the mall. When they got to the school supplies store, they started picking up things from the list until they had everything. Peter selected a red backpack with small dinosaurs on it, and a matching pencil case. All of the other supplies Peter picked was colorful and half of them had some sort of pattern. They went for Ice cream when they were done, and headed back to the tower. A few people had recognized Clint and Natasha but for the most part they got away with it. When they got back to the tower, Peter ran to his room to build legos with Clint. And Natasha went to Peppers office to see how she was doing.

"Hi, can I come in?" Natashas voice was gentle and soft when she saw how lost Pepper was.

"Yeah, yeah of course" Pepper laid her head down on the desk and sighted. Natasha laught a little and sat down in front of the desk. Pepper sat back up an looked at the women sitting in front of her.

"Why does society make it this hard to get a interpreter?!" Pepper said a little sarcastic, and sighted one more time.

"Haven't you found one yet?" Natasha looked a little worried at Pepper.

"No, the soonest I can get one is in four months. And Peter would never be able to go through three months without anyone to interpreting for him." Pepper and Natasha sighted unanimously.

"Were you guys able to get everything?" Pepper asked to change the subject.

"Yeah, it is downstairs. Peter picked out most of it, so Clint and I just followed along for the most part." Natasha reassured, before she continued. "How many agencies have you contacted?" Natasha asked. Pepper started to count on her fingers.

"Thirteen, and everyone is either full or you need to book many months beforehand. I found two that could take the job, but as soon as I mention that he was just starting elementary school they hung up." Pepper said while she pinched her nose, again!

"How many agencies is it in New York?" Natasha caught Peppers eyes, and Pepper saw that she got an idea.

"I have no idea... what?!" Pepper looked over at the smirking women.

"You know that your husband is a superhero, right?"

"I have no idea where you are going with this, Natasha."

"Just think about it, he is a millionaire that is at every single newspaper cover. And he literally has his name on every kid's smartphone." Natasha paused for a second, to see if Pepper got what she hinted to. "Who would say no to Tony Stark, THE Tony Stark. Multimillionaire and superhero... Do you get where I'm going with this? Peppers eyes started to light up, and she quickly started to press in Tonys number on her tablet.

"Hey Honey, miss me already?" Tony smiled when her face popped up at the screen.

"I need you to call interpreter agencies...now!" Pepper said it strict, and Natasha kneew that Tony was afraid of Pepper when she got strict.

"Okay...but I sort of have meetings... That's why you sent me to Japan, remember?" Tony was a little hesitant when he asked, and he could see that Pepper got annoyed.

"Yeah, you need to cancel them... I have already tried thirteen times. Your turn! And before you say no, it's your son we are talking about here. And you are a superhero multimillionaire that is at every New York Times front page. Who would say no to you." Pepper wrapped up, and Tony just looked a little shocked at his wife.

"You would say no to me..." Pepper gave him an angry glare, and Tony continued. "Of course, I am going to start calling, and hop on my plane right away." Tony said, and hung up. Pepper sighed a little and just hoped that Tony could do it.

The day after Tony got home with news. Peter had attacked him when he got through the door, and Tony had called in a family meeting with peter on his hip.

Pepper, Peter and Tony sat at the kitchen table. Tony had a couple of papers layed out in front of them, and Pepper immediately started reading.

"You...did it?" Pepper looked up at her husband.

"Well of course, they are the best ones in New York to." Tony said, a little proud of his accomplishment.

"I love you so much!" Pepper said and kissed her husband.

_What is going on?_ Peter signed a little confused. Pepper started explaining to Peter, and they celebrated afterwards with ice cream and a movie.

A month later Peter was getting ready for his first day of school. It had been a pretty calm morning in the tower, all of the avengers had met for breakfast though. While they were eating, they were arguing about why everyone couldn't come (or at least Clint and Natasha...and maybe Bruce, Sam and Cap too...and Wanda, Scott, vision and if Thor was on earth he would probably want to come too). Like why the heck would the school set a maximum limit at two people. Like a kid could have more than two people that wanted to come with. Tony ended the conversation when they had to leave, or else they could end up being late.

"_Good luck buddy!" _Clint signed, and Natasha joined in.

"_Have fun, and if anyone is bothering you, let me know_" Natasha blinked to Peter who had a small smile over his mouth. The other avengers said their goodbyes to, and before they knew it Peter was on his way to the first day of school. When they got to the school Peters friend was already waiting for him at the entrance. The kid was a little shorter than Peter and was a little chubbier, although most kids were cause Peter was pretty thin. The other boy spotted Peter, and he pulled on his mothers hand to move towards them. Peters hole face lit up when the kid was coming over.

"Hey, you must be Mrs. Leeds." Pepper smiled to the women while they shook hands.

"And you must be Mrs. Stark. Is so good to finally meet you!" Pepper smiled and shot her shoulder into Tonys, as a sign for him to introduce himself.

"Hi, It's s nice to meet you" Tony said while he shook Mrs. Leeds hand. (**Does Neds mother actually have a name? Could someone tell me then? Cause I don't know**) Tony knew that Peter liked that woman's kid, so he would try to be polite. Tony actually knew that, Ted or Ned or whatever was the only kid Peter dared to speak to at school. They all started to walk into the school, Pepper and Mrs. Leeds started chatting about the two boys friendship and everything else they could think of. Tony, Peter and Ned went to the office to meet Peters interpreter.

When they got to the office a young well trained guy stood in the corner. He was probably not older than twenty one. The young guy eyed Peter and he started smiling, before he spoke.

"_Are you Peter?"_ Peter nodded, and the man smiled.

"_I'm Nicholas, but you could call me Nick." _The guy looked over at Tony and reached out a hand, Tony shook his hand introduce himself. Tony started going over important things about Peter, and Nick nodded.

They went out of the office, and caught back up with Pepper and Mrs. Leeds. They went over to the gym, for the introduction with the teachers and all of that. The principal held a welcome speech and afterwards they got introduced to their teachers. Peter and Ned ended up in the same class. When all of the kids were going to their classrooms, the parents had to leave. Peter signed his goodbye and went over to join Ned and his class. Nick followed and introduced himself to the teacher.

"They grow up so fast" Tony said while they walked out of the gym.


	6. Friends

**A/N Hey, please let me now if there is any typos and if you have any ideas just hmu! I do not own Marvel, so now that we have that cleared up...hope you enjoy! Here is a little reminder of what the different talking ways mean.**

**"Speaking"**

**_Signing_**

**"Speaking and signing"**

**F-I-N-G-E-R-S-P-E-L-L-I-N-G**

**_/Signing for someone else, who is talking_/**

**(...) is when someone cant hear the word.**

**Speaking for someone who is signing**

**Chapter 6. Friends**

/_You need to have someone at home help you read half an hour everyday, okay_?/ Nick signed for the teacher. The students nodded, they hadn't gotten any other homework than reading, since the second week of school.

W-H-A-T A-R-E _you reading_ A-T _home_? Ned asked, and tried his best to sign all of the words. Peter smiled, he liked it when his friend tried to sign. It was almost comforting, like someone understood that he didn't hear that well.

_The cat in the hat_. Peter looked over at Nick, to get him to vocalize.

The cat in the hat Nick smiled back at Peter who'd continued his conversation with Ned. He crouched down besides the desk, so it would be easier for him to interpret.

_/Ooo, Mom said I could read that next. But she said that I had to start with The giving tree_/ Nick signed for Ned. Both of the kids were used to that Peter didn't talk much by now, so their conversations usually went like this.

The bell rang, and the kids started moving. It always took peter a second to notice, but he usually caught up pretty fast. The boys said goodbye to Nick and started to move over to the parking lot. Peter was going to Neds house for the first time EVER, today. Ned had been at the tower many times, but Peter was afraid to be over at Neds place. He was worried about not being understood because neither Ned or his mom actually could sign. But Tony had reassured him and said that it would be fun, and if anything was wrong it was just to call.

The boys met up with Neds mother at the parking lot, and went inside the car.

"Did you two have fun at school today?" Mrs. Leeds asked, and turned around to look at the boys.

"Yeah, we got strawberries from Ms. Lissman" Ned awnsered, and Peter smiled and nodded in agreement.

"That sounds fun!" Mrs. Leeds turned around and started the car.

The car ride wasn't that long, it only took about ten minutes to get to their apartment. When they got out of the car, peter and Ned started running towards the entrance. They ran up all of the stairs, until they reached a hallway. The hallway was thight and dirty, but it looked almost peaceful. Ned tugged on Peters sleeve to get his attention, and they continued over to one of the doors. Ned grabbed a key from under the doormat and turned it around inside of the lock. The two boys slowly walked inside of the apartment. It was a pretty ordinary apartment, it was a little small and old but it looked pretty normal. Ned dragged Peter over to show him his room. They went inside and sat down at the floor. It was a big blue carpet on the floor and it was pretty comfy to sit on. The room had a big window on the wall, a small bed, a desk, a closet and a bookshelf filled with legos. Ned dragged out a new lego set, and started to unbox it.

After two hours of building legos, Mrs. Leeds called for them.

_Mom, is_ C-A-L-L-I-N-G _for_ U-S. Peter nodded and they stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Mrs. Leeds placed two plates with grilled cheese sandwiches on the table. The boys walked over, and sat down on the chairs.

"Wh... do...y... ... to ...rink?" Mrs. Leeds asked and looked over at Peter. It was a little hard to make out what she said, but he thought he got it. He hesitated a little before he tried to speak.

" ater is ine" Peter looked a little hesitant at Ned to confirm that he had said it loud and clearly enough. Ned smiled and Peter took that as a yes.

"..k.y" Mrs. Leeds smiled and poured some water into the boys cups. The two boys ate up and went back to continue building with the lego TIE fighter.

They continued to build legos until Tony got there. He stood in the doorway, to Neds room, but the boys was to caught up in the legos to even notice. Tony walked in and laid a hand on Peters shoulder. He jumped, and looked with scared eyes up at Tony. Tony and Ned started to laugh at the expression on Peters face. And Peter relaxed a bit when he realized that it just was his dad.

"... r...y?" Peter saw that his dads lips were moving, but he didn't hear him clearly. He had been to fast for Peter to read his lips too.

What? Peter signed, and waited for tony to say it again.

"_You ready_?" Peter nodded, and stood up. Ned did the same and followed them to the door. Mrs. Leeds had also walked over to the door, to say goodbye. Tony carefully bumped his elbow into Peter, and nodded towards Mrs. Leeds. Peter finished tying his shoes, before he spoke.

"Thans fo aing me" Mrs. Leeds looked a little confused at first. That made Peters chins flush up with a bright red color. She smiled and said that it was nothing, and that he was welcome at any time. Ned and Peter did a little secret handshake and said goodbye to each other.

_Was it fun_? Tony smiled over at the little six year old.

"Mhm, e uild alos he hole set." Peter looked up at his father to confirm that he said it clearly enough, for him to understand.

"That sounds fun!... What magic did Mrs. Leeds put on you to make you start talking?" Peters lips started twitching up, while he pulled on his shoulders. Tony smiled at his son, and opened the door to the car. Happy sat in the front seat and greeted the two. Tony placed a car seat in the seat and Peter jumped in and greeted Happy back. Tony sat down at the seat next to Peter, and pulled out his phone.

_I don't want to! It's hard_! Peter crossed his arms and turned away from Tony. Tony looked a little at his son before he sighted and touched peters shoulder to get his attention.

"_I know buddy. I wish I could make it easier for you, but I can't. The only way to make it easier is to practice._" Tony felt his hearth ache when he saw the little boys teary eyes. Peter nodded and looked back down on the book.

"My tiks ae not ba, sad the at i the Ha." Tony felt really bad for Peter, he tried so hard. But Peter knew his father, he knew when he didn't understand what he said. Peter even knew when tony tried to pretend that he understood.

_See! It doesn't work! _Peter jumped of the chair and started to run towards hid bedroom. Tears filling his eyes, again! He ran straight past Cap, that looked a little worried down at the boy. But Peter just ran to his bedroom and shut the door. He pulled a chair to the door so no one could get it open, from the outside. He laid down on the bed and started feeling drops running down his cheeks. Peter could read, he was actually pretty good at it. But that doesn't get him far, when he can't pronounce the words.

A while later, Peter could see the handle moving up and down on the door. He could see that someone was trying to force the door open, but the chair didn't move. He had learned the chair trick, from a YouTube video he watched once.

Someone was probably calling or shouting for him, but he had taken out the hearing aids so he couldn't hear it. Well, taken them out was to say it softly. Peter practically threw his hearing aids across the room. He just curled up thighter in the bed. He didn't want to talk to anybody right now.

The chair moved a little, but it was still holding the handle on the door thight. And he could almost see the frustration at the person who tried to open the door.

After what felt like forever, the people on the other side of the door, finally gave up. Or so thought Peter, but no! A second later Tony stood in the room. Peter had totally forgot that he had a balcony, and that his father had a flying suit. Tony started yelling, but Peter couldn't make out what he said. It was har enough to read lips when someone was talking normally. But when someone was yelling, it was near to impossible.

Peter had never seen his father this mad before. Tony stopped yelling after a little while, and pinched his nose. He walked over to the door and moved the chair out of the way. Pepper came storming through the door, right after her followed Cap and Natasha. Tony explained something to the others before he turned back to peter. Peter quickly turned away, and looked into the wall. He didn't want to talk to his father, not now.He felt someone sitting down on the bed, and rubbing circles on his back.

Peter turned around and saw that Tony sat there. The others had left the room, and it was him and his father.

Tony didn't look at Peter. He just looked right forwards into the room. Peter looked at him for a while, before he started speaking.

"Im so y." Peters voice had an even worse accent, when he didn't have his hearing aids in. Tony sighed and looked over at the little boy.

_I get that it is frustrating. But if you ever lock yourself in your room again..._

_I wont. _Peter signed and looked ashamed at his father. Tony nodded and turned away again. He sighed one more time before he stood up, and offered Peter a hand. Peter took it, and looked around for his hearing aids.

"_What are you looking for?" _Tony looked a little worried over at Peter, that was now down on all four.

_I sort of threw my hearing aids into the wall... and they bounced back...and...now i can't find them. _Tony rolled his eyes, and joined peter down on the floor. They looked all over the room, but they couldn't find them. At last Tony started speaking again.

"_Well, it takes at least two days for me to make new ones. And you can't skip school." _Tony looked serious over at Peter. Peters jaw dropped almost down to the floor. Go to school, without being able to hear. His father must be mad. Tony stood up and Peter followed along, they walked out in the living room where Pepper sat. Pepper looked worried and angry at the same time. Tony began to explain to Pepper, and she nodded. Peter went and sat down besides Pepper, she held a hand around him and squeezed gently.

_Baby boy, I'm sorry._ Pepper sighed, Peter wasn't completely sure what she was sorry for, but he wasn't about to ask.

_Do you think you would be able to read for five more minutes, and then we can start on dinner afterwards? _Pepper smiled to the little boy, when he nodded. Peter jumped down from the couch and sat down at the kitchen table, and started to read.

A couple of days later Peter got his new pair of hearing aids and three spare ones. He smiled when he heard the little beep of them synchronizing. Tony smiled too, and Cap who sat next to them on the couch smiled too. Because Cap was the only avenger who hadn't picked up sign language over the years. He could finally communicate with Peter again. The new pair was red, and the three spare ones was red, green and blue.

Happy drove Peter to school every day. Happy would never in a million years admit it, but he liked driving Peter. When Pepper followed Peter to the car, Peter would always smile and wave at Happy. And today was no different, Peter let go of Peppers hand to wave at happy. Happy smiled back, and opened the door to the backseat. Pepper gave Peter his backpack before he stepped into the car.

When they got to the school Peter signed a quick bye, and went inside.

He quickly spotted Ned, and they went together to the office to find Nick. As always, Nick waited for them at the office. They started to walk back towards the classroom. The day was just like any other day, until lunchtime. This girl walked together with the teacher, they were headed for Ned and Peters desk. The girl had brown curly hair, and was dressed in pretty relaxed clothes.

_"_Hey boys, this is Michelle. She is going to start in our class today" The teacher said. Of course Nick wasn't there in the lunch break_. _The teacher continued talking before Peter could ask her to repeat it. "She is going to sit at the desk together with you two." The teacher said. They had desks in the classroom that was meant for three people, but Peter and Ned was only two at their desk. The girl sat down on the empty chair in between Peter and Ned. She pulled up her lunch box, and started talking. Her hair was in the way for Peter to read her lips. So he just pretended that he listened and nodded when Ned did. She suddenly turned over to Peter and asked him something.

"W... are ... ... qui..." Michell asked. She looked a little confused at Peter when he didn't awnser.

"Im s y wht?" Michell looked even more confused when she heard Peters voice. He sighted and looked down on his hands. It was so embarrassing whenever people didn't know he was deaf.

"Ehm, Michelle?" Ned said a little worried.

"It's just MJ." Michelle said and turned over to look a Ned.

"Peter is deaf... ehm... he doesn't talk much" Ned explained and Peter just continued to look down on his hands. MJ bumped her shoulder into Peters, to get his attention.

_Do you sign? _MJ signed, and Peter looked a little shocked.

_Yeah, why do you know sign?_ Peter asked a little confused. MJ smiled and pulled on her shoulders.

_I don't know, I was bored one day... and then I just decided to start learning sign._ MJ gave Peter a little smile, before she turned back to her lunchbox. Ned looked like he had seen a ghost. And frankly Peter did too.

_Did S-H-E just sign? _Ned signed behind MJs back, and Peter couldn't do anything but nod. The rest of the day went past pretty quickly, and suddenly the bell rang. MJ and Ned started to move, and Peter realized that the bell had rung. He stood up and started to gather together his stuff and put it in his backpack. The three of them walked together to the parking lot and Peter immediately got embarrassed when MJ started to sign.

_Why is Tony Stark, in our schools parking lot? _Her jaw had dropped a little. Tony waved at the kids and MJs jaw dropped even more.

"You didn't know?" Ned asked a little exited for what was going to happen.

"Know what?" She looked confused over at Ned, who pointed over at Peter. Peter had started to walk towards Tony, and Tony crouched down and hugged Peter. MJs hole face froze in shock.

_Hi, dad._ Peter signed, and waved MJ over. Tony smiled to the little terrified girl.

_This is MJ, dad. She is new, and she signs. _Tony looked surprised at the litttle girl, and then he turned his expression into a smile.

"Hi, MJ. I take it you didn't know who Peter is, based on your expression." Tony laughed a little comforting laughter. Peters cheeks flushed up, and he looked embarrassed up at his dad.

"Ehm, no...sir... I didn't." MJ voice was a little shaky and weak, but Tony just smiled when MJ continued. "I didn't even know you had a son" MJ looked a little embarrassed at Peter.

"No, I have one... I've had one for almost seven years actually." Tony smiled and turned to Peter, who had completely sunken together.

_It was nice to meet you MJ. _Tony signed and nodded towards the car.

_Nice to meet you too. _MJ signed, and ran back to Ned who laughed at the awkward conversation.

Peter sat down in the car, and looked embarrassed out of the window. His dad was so embarrassing. He didn't get what the big deal was, he was just a normal person. Tony wasn't any different from any other dads. Tony ruffled the kids hair a little before he started the car, and drove back to the tower.

After Clint got a day in the week with Peter, Natasha demanded that she got one too. So after that, Clint had Saturdays and Natasha had Thursdays.

So on thursdays picked Natasha Peter up from school. She kneew that it was going to be a little different this Thursday though. Cause Peter was going to have his new friend over. This was the first time Natasha had watched more than one child. But Pepper had reassured her and given her some tips. When Natasha pulled up in front of Peters school, she felt a little weird. How was it possible to like a little human so much? Especially when it wasn't even you own child. Natasha got a little lost in the thought, and continued to dig. She! Natasha, FREAKING Black Widow! She had offered...no! She had begged to watch a child for an entire day every week. She got interrupted in her own thoughts when the school bell rang. She went out of the car, and leaned against it while she waited for Peter and his little friend. Natasha was so happy that Peter had managed to get another friend, everyone was!

After five minutes she spotted Peter. He walked with two other kids, Ned and a girl. The girl must be the mysterious friend Peter was bringing home today. Peter noticed Natasha and started to pull the girl over.

_"_Hey, ребенок паук." Natasha said, and she could see the girls jaw drop.

_Hey, auntie Tasha! _Peter signed and the girl looked even more shocked.

_You call the Black Widow "auntie"? _The girl signed. That suprised Natasha a little, before she started smiling.

_"Yeah he does. He calls Hawkeye uncle too. Cap, Bruce,Thor and falcon have their own titles too" _She said and smiled towards the girl. Peter rolled his eyes, and nodded towards the car. They went inside of the car, and Natasha started to fry the girl with questions. But MJ didn't mind at all, Peter actually think she enjoyed having a conversation with the Black Widow.

"So... where did you learn to sign?" Natasha looked at the girl through the rearview mirror.

"Ehm, I was bored one day, and decided that I wanted to learn sign... Peter have thaught me a lot too. It is a little easier to maintain it, when you use it everyday." MJ looked over at Natasha, she had her eyes on the road. But she didn't mind talking while driving at all.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. Before Peter was born I didn't use it much. Cause Clint wears his hearing aids all of the time, and we didn't exactly talk much when we were undercover either." Natasha smiled to the amused girl.

"So the rumors is true?" She asked, like she was a reporter for the New York Times.

"Yeah, I didn't think that it still only were rumors. He have been seen out with bright purple hearing aids, so I thought people had figured that one out by now." MJ nodded and continued to ask Natasha questions.

"So how did you learn sign?" MJ asked, but she didn't actually think she would get an awnser.

"Clint thought me, after we became partners." Natasha said and tried to focus on driving, instead of talking.

"Cool" MJ said, before she turned and started to sign with Peter.

They got to the tower after about fifteen minutes, they parked in the garage of the tower. MJ looked a little stressed, so Peter started to talk (sign) her down. They went over to the elevator, and Natasha asked Friday to take them to the first floor.

_Isn't the penthouse on the 68th floor? _MJ asked a little confused.

_It is, but you need a badge to get up there. Friday would probably let you in, but the security guards wouldn't. _Peter signed, and stopped while Natasha went and got a batch. When she walked back towards the two six year old, she waved with a little white badge in her hand.

"Here" Natasha handed MJ her badge, and she looked while MJ studied the badge. It was white with a thin blue line on it. It also had MJs name and picture.

"How did you get my name and picture?" MJ looked confused at the badge.

"Friday found it. She also found out your birthday, social security number, parents phone number, allergi..."

"Okay, Got it." MJ glared a little longer before they stepped through the security machine and into the Avengers and the Starks personal elevator.

"Good afternoon, Red, Mini Stark and Mini Starks friend." The A.I said. MJ jumped a little, and both Natasha and Peter had to smile a little. MJ just looked angrily back at Peter. Peter continued to smile, as he knew that MJ didn't mean it.

They reached the Penthouse a minute later. Peter looked around before he walked out of the elevator. He looked towards the kitchen were Cap and Sam sat. Peter just hoped that they wouldn't notice them. Peter grabbed MJs hand, and dragged her in the direction of his room. But it was too late, Sam had already noticed them. And he didn't hesitate a second before he started speaking.

"You already ... ... girl..iend?" Peter just wished he didn't hear that. He couldn't pretend he didn't hear it either, cause he was already frowning.

"Y..h who ... your ... friend?" Rhodey had now joined the conversation, and smiled over at Peter.

_No one...We are leaving now! _Peter signed and turned around and started to walk. But Clint had now showed up, and he stepped in front of Peter. Wanda and Vision had joined too, and they were all waiting to embarrass Peter.

_You guys sat this up?! _Peter looked around on the avengers.

"_I had nothing to do with this!" _Natasha said, and smirked a little. Peter looked over at MJ, who was a little overwhelmed. MJ got it a little more together, and she started to explain.

"Hi, I'm MJ... and I Peters friend. I am a girl, but I'm not his girlfriend...okay?" Some of The avengers jaws dropped, and the others smirked.

"That's okay" Cap said and nodded towards MJ. She smiled, and the two kids started walking towards Peters bedroom. Peter turned around and pouted to the avengers.


	7. Bad-stuff-and-good-stuff

**A/N So I wondered if anyone has any thoughts about what more I could do with this story, like in the future... Cause I'm kinda stuck...:) **

**Please note: I do not own marvel, or any of the characters.**

**Disclaimer: My friend looked over the story and she wondered why I made Peter deaf... so reason number 1: My cousin is deaf, and she really wanted me to write something with a deaf character. Reason number 2: I saw someone mention how disoriented Peter looked in civil war, after he had past out. And it almost looked like he couldn't hear Tony... Plus I really like the thought of Tony being this overprotective Parent... He reminds me a lot of my uncle:)**

**Chapter 7. Bad stuff and good stuff**

" That's upid!" Peter looked annoyed at Tony. "They an't mae me!" He started shouting the words.

"Everyone has to go through oral presentation ..." Tony tried, but Peter just shook his head.

_Yeah, but I can normally have someone interpret for me! But suddenly they say that I have to talk! Most of my class haven't even heard me talk, ever! And Flash...Flash is going to laugh before I even can open my mouth! _Peter signed in a speed and anger, Tony never had seen before.

"_I know, It's so dumb... But we have already been over this. The school think you are ready, so there is nothing we can do! And it's just the first year of high school anyways, no one is going to remember after a week."_ Tony shouldn't had said that last part. He could see the anger and frustration building up in Peters eyes. The boy stood up, and walked angry into the elevator.

"Kid" But Peter didn't react, he just wanted to get out of here. To get away from his stupid father and this stupid presentation, and his stupid hearing. He was mad at the world, mad at everything. How could this upset him so much? Well he knew the awnser to that, but still. They were other kids that was afraid of speaking in front of a lot of people, and they usually managed fine. But they could probably hear what they were saying.

Peter wasn't sure where he was headed. He just knew that he was going somewhere that wasn't here. Away from all of this, and way from his father.

When he got down to the first floor, he could see the exit. It was all the way over the lobby. There was some small problems with getting to the door, though. There was a Spider and a Hawk in the way. And also a working, stressed and maybe a little sick? Pepper Stark in the way. She was supposed to be at her office! Peter mentally kicked himself. He didn't want to talk to anybody. All he wanted was to get away.

He started walking. fast! He held his head low, and just hoped that he would go unnoticed. That was an unrealistic hope. His aunt and uncle was spies/superheroes/ex-marksmen! Nothing slipped past them!

"Peter?" Natashas voice was gentle. Peter knew he should have taken out his hearing aids, because he couldn't resist to flinch when he heard his name. He didn't stop walking, he just continued and tried to pretend he didn't hear them. Clint walked after and touched his shoulder, his hand was firm and it caused Peter to flinch (again!).

"You okay?" He sounded worried. Peter knew that Clint knew he could hear him, so it wasn't even worth trying to pretend. Because Tony had made hearing aids that gave him almost 80% hearing. But still, sentences was hard to put together if he wasn't reading the persons lips. And his own voice just sort of faded whenever he spoke. But Clint knew, Clint knew that Peter had heard him. And Clint understood, Clint understood...

_I'm fine. _Peter moved away from Clints hand and continued walking towards the exit. He couldn't even take two steps, before a redhead laid a hand on his shoulder. Natasha turned Peter around and threw her hand around him. Clint walked besides them, and they were suddenly headed towards the elevator. Peter didn't have the energy to resist right now, but he didn't want to talk. He didn't want to be around people.

Neither of the two said anything about where they were headed. But Peter recognized the garage, the second they stepped out of the elevator. They still didn't say anything, though. They just led him to a car and motioned for him to take a seat. He took a seat in the backseat, and immediately regretted it.

The car ride was quiet and long. It was sort of okay, though. Better than Peter had thought at first. Peter liked the car better than the tower right now anyways.

The car stopped outside a old and frail building. The three stepped out of the car and Peter got a better look at the building. He saw that the building contained apartments. He wasn't sure if there was anyone living ther though, cause the building was pretty dilapidated. Clint and Natasha followed Peter into the building and up some stairs. They stopped outside of an apartment, and Clint unlocked the door. The apartment looked like the same quality as the outside of the building. The paint was peeling of the wall, and the furniture looked old and damaged. They walked in and Clint gestured to the couch. Natasha and Peter sat down while Clint went to check if they had any coffee that wasn't expired.

_What are we doing here?_ Peter looked down on his hands while he signed.

_We are taking you away, from people and familiar places_. Natasha signed soft. She knew Peter could hear her if she spoke, but she also knew that Peter preferred ASL.

_Why?_ Peter looked up at his aunt. Her eyes was gentle and calming_._

_Because you was headed for the exit and kid, we have known you your hole life...You were going to do something stupid. Besides we have known your father for many years, he can be a handful! _Clint had now joined their conversation, and was looking over at Peter. Peter met his eyes before he looked down on his hands again.

"I..I..I ust doesn't undestand why peole just can't get it! Peter sighed, he was slurring.

_What happened?_ Natasha laid a hand on Peters cheek after she was done signing.

_Everyone either treat me like I am unable to do anything, or treat me like a doesn't have a disadvantage. Even dad, he doesn't get it...My teacher doesn't get it, Ned doesn't get it. _Peter looked down on his hands for a little while before he continued. _People looks so proud whenever I speak, like they have cured me or something. And my teachers thinks that it is a great idea, to just send me out in it!_ Peter looked up at two angry and understanding faces. Peter knew that Clint and Natasha would understand. They both have dealt with similar problems...well Clint have dealt with almost the exact problem. But either way, they both understood.

"What are they making you do?" Clint finally asked, after a long silence.

_Holding an oral presentation on eight minutes in front of the entire class. Without letting me use my interpreter. Clint's_ face got a mix of confusion and anger spread all over it.

_They are making a deaf student, hold a oral presentation without his interpreter?_ Clint was on the edge of driving back to the tower and ripping of Tonys head.

Peter nodded, and both Natasha and Clint asked unambiguously what Tony had done with it.

_He contacted the school, and he agreed with them that it could be good for me to try it out._ Peter felt some relief that he at least had two persons in his life that understood his problems. Clint cursed and looked at his bow and arrow, that sat in they corner of the apartment.

"Nobody would know..." Clint whispered to himself, before he shook his head and turned back to Peter who'd started signing.

_Where are we, to be exact?_ Peter asked. Clint shrugged, and looked over at Natasha, as a hope that she would explain.

_It is our old apartment. Clint lived here for a long while. And then after we became friends he dragged me here, instead of that boring Shield headquarter. But then we moved into the tower, and this place became somewhere we went when we needed time off. _Natasha signed, and Peter nodded in understanding. Then the silence fell over the place. But it wasn't a awkward or annoying silence, it was comforting and safe.

After about an hour of freaking out, Tony got a text from Clint.

-He is with us, he is safe.

-You kidnapped my son?!

It took a while before he got a reply from Clint.

-Fuck of, Stark!

Tony looked at the text before he hit the call button, in the corner of his screen. It rung a couple of times before Clint picked up.

"You Fucking kidding me?! He is MY son!" Tony shouted into the phone.

Silence...

"And we had to save him from you, obviously!" Clints voice was strict and convinced.

"Who the heck do you think you are?!!" Tony stated and he started to get really, really mad.

"You clearly doesn't listen to your kids wishes... He was on his way out, alone! Natasha and I just brought him somewhere he could get out his frustration without being surrounded by morons." Clints voice was a lot calmer than Tonys. But he still had a strict tone to it.

"Listen?! I listens to my kid every day! BIRDBRAIN! I tried to sort it out with his teachers, but I think it would be good for him..."

Clint interrupted his awnser/statement. "We will feed him, and have him back by 10.30. Then you could do whatever to Nat and me.

"Okay" Tony said, finally giving in (after a few curses, obviously). He hung up the phone and went back down to his lab.

———————————————————————

After Clint and Natasha brought Peter back, he had talked with the boy for hours. They had agreed on Peter doing this ONE presentation. But only for two minutes...NOT eight. Tony had helped Peter with practicing on the presentation, and his pronouncements at every occasion they could.

And then the day of his presentation was here. He had been to stressed out to eat anything that morning. He knew that everyone was going to laugh and make fun of him...he just knew. That is how High school works, High school is never easy!

Tony drove Peter to school that day. He had regretted making Peter do this presentation, so many times... He didn't want his kid to be this upset and nervous. He didn't want his kid to be made fun of. Peter hadn't even said bye when he walked out of the car. He had just put headphones on, and walked out. Peter always wore headphones. It wasn't everyone at school that kneew he were deaf, only his class, teachers, principal and everyone Flas had told. He always kept his head down and headphones on when he walked alone in the hallways. He went to his locker, where Ned and MJ already stood.

_You okay?_ Ned signed and looked at Peter with worried eyes. Peter stared down at his hand while he shook his head. He wasn't okay, he wouldn't be okay before he was done. And everyone was done laughing at him.

_I need to go and get Alex (his interpreter)._ Peter started walking with Ned and MJ. Alex was only twenty three, but he was pretty okay.

They walked up to the office, where Alex greeted them.

_Hi, are you ready?_ Alex signed towards peter. Peter just shrugged and looked back at his interpreter.

_Just sign whenever you want me to take over, okay?_ Peter nodded, and it felt a little better now that he knew he had a backup plan.

They walked over to the classroom, and sat down. Peters pulse raised when the teacher entered the room, and started to talk about the presentations. Luckily Peter wasn't up first, he sighed a bit when the teacher called up another student first.

After about an hour of presentations the teacher called on Peter. His legs was glued to the chair, and his palms to the desk. He didn't want to move but he forced himself. He stood up, hearth racing. He looked over at Alex, who was ready to take over at any minute.

/_Just start whenever you're ready/_ Alex signed for the teacher. Peter wasn't comfortable with speaking, and especially in front of a lot of people. He took a deep breath before he started.

"T-T-he Ameian evolution" Peter could see the smirk on Flashs face. He tried to ignore it and continued with his presentation.

"T-T-T-The b-bostn tea paty w-was a p-p..." Peter got interrupted in his studdering.

"What's the matter Penis?! It almost sound like you can't hear yourself...of, wait!... You can't!" Flash got a high five and the majority of the class started laughing. Peter felt his fists close thight. The teacher hushed down the class, and suggested that Peter tried again.

"The b-b..." Peter could feel himself studder, when he got interrupted again.

"Can't hear you, Penis!" Flashed shouted and pointed to his ears to mimic Peter. Peter looked down on his shoes, he tried his best to not just run out of the classroom there and then.

"Eugene, do I have to send you to the principals office?" The teacher looked strictly over at Flash. Flash just smirked and shook his head.

_/Try one more time, Peter./ Alex signed fro the teacher. All Peter wanted to do was to run out of the classroom and never look back. Peter nodded and started to speak._

"The b-b-oston tea paty was a p-p-poltical..."

Flash threw a paper ball at Peter, to get his attention.

"Maybe you should listen to one of does American pronouncements videos...Sorry...Forgot that you can't really listen, ups!" Flash smiled when he saw Peters eyes fill up with water. Peter picked up his backpack and stormed out of the classroom. MJ followed and manage to catch up to Peter when they had reached the outside of the school.

Peter started texting Tony.

-Can you come and pick me up?

Peters eyes were blank and sad. MJ touched his shoulder, and he only flinched a little at the familiar touch.

_Hey, Idiot... Don't let Flash bother you! Peter..._ MJ pulled Peter into a hug, a really awkward hug. It was the first time Peter ever hugged MJ.

-What happened? Peters phone vibrated in his hand.

-Can you just come? Peter texted his dad, while MJ held a steady hand on his shoulder.

-I'm on my way. Peter felt a little relived when his father didn't ask any further questions. This was childish, it was a presentation in front of his class! this was stupid. He was just a little cry baby. Peter was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Tony pulling up. MJ tapped him carefully on the shoulder. Peter had pulled of his hearing aids the second he stormed out of the classroom. MJ had noticed and therefore signed and informed Peter about sounds. She knew he always went for the silence over the half silence that his hearing aids gave. Especially if he was upset.

Tony hadn't said anything the hole ride home, neither had Peter for that sake. Tony looked over at Peter after he parked the car. Peter looked back at him with blank eyes and a sad expression.

_I am so sorry, Kiddo!_ Tony signed with tears filling up his eyes. Peter leaned towards his father, and let out a quiet sob.

"I know dad" Peter said it without any hint of an accent or stuttering. Tony almost jumped a little when he heard how well the words had sounded. He pulled back a little and smiled down at his son.

_You are Perfect Pete._ They went out of the car, and up to the penthouse. They were met by a comforting Pepper, and no one asked any questions. They all knew what had happened so no explanation were needed anyway.

———————————————

Pepper called on Peter and Tony. It had been two days since the hole presentation problem, and Peter was mostly fine again by now. Pepper called on Peter and Tony multiple times. At least one of them have an explanation for not awnsering her shouting. She peeked her head into Peters room, but he was nowhere to be seen. She then moved over to the lab. And not to her surprise...Peter and Tony sat there, blasting AC/DC and fidgeting with something. Pepper switched the light on and of, to get their attention. The boys turned around and looked at her with joy in their faces. Tony turned of the music and nodded towards Pepper, to get her to speak.

"I need to talk to you two" She said with a slight smile hiding in her face. Peters face scrunched in confusion and he pulled a hand up to his ears. He couldn't feel an hearing aid.

_Sorry, my hearing aids is upstairs. Give me a sec._ Peter signed and ran towards the elevator. He returned a minute later with a smile and two small gadgets in his ears.

"_I was saying that I need to talk to you two" _Pepper started and the boys nodded in confirmation. "_So, I haven't been feeling so good the last days_...(Pepper smiled)_ My period were late, so I took a test and it was positive. I went to the doctor earlier today to confirm it. We are having a child! _Tony jumped to his feet and lifted Pepper up, and spun around. Peter joined the hug when Tony was done with the spinning.

_I'm going to be a big brother. _Peters face lit up while he signed.

_Yeah you are! And I am going to be a father, again!_ Tony signed and laughed at the statement. Everyone hugged a bit more and cheered a bit more. They were just overall happy!


End file.
